


Mystery

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, Supernatural Erections, Vampire!Astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: On the hunt amidst the thumping music and swathes of unappealing bodies, Astrid is a little surprised when the perfect victim literally walks in to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Finale! Yes! The last one. Finally. Only 2 weeks into November *cough***

**And the ship of the day is still Hiccstrid.**

**Kinks of the day are seduction, dirty talk, face-sitting, handjobs, orgasm denial and tit-fucking. Go out with a bang, they say.**

**Oh, and this one is vampire Astrid. Will contain reference to biting and blood (not blood play) and supernatural erections.**

**And here we go, final one!**

-HTTYD-

Tuning out the awful music, Astrid focused her senses elsewhere. Breathing in the scent of blood, hot and rich and full of lust. She abhorred clubs, noisy and lacking any class whatsoever, but when one needed to feed, there was no better hunting ground.

Particularly as Astrid was a succubus, and sexual energy was as important to her survival as imbibing blood. Besides which, blood swimming with all those post-coital chemicals… there was no better feast. And this particular club was absolutely bursting with the type of man who would never question anything a little peculiar, probably wouldn't mind a bite, a woman who was rough with them. Not that most men would complain about Astrid draining every bit of… energy she could with them in any one encounter.

No. The problem was finding a sober one, not a willing one. Alcohol dulled their flavour, their thoughts, weakened the entire meal. And while the club was pulsing with hot, wet blood and the potent scent of lust, there was always that edge of bitter intoxicant. Slowly stepping through the crowds, Astrid felt an uninvited hand upon her ass, turning and twisting his wrist within a powerful grip, following the line of his arm up to a frightened looking face.

She bared her fangs, just for a second, just enough that he'd doubt what he saw. Then shoved him back with enough force to make him stumble, slipping away into the crowd before anyone could be any the wiser, the strangers frightened eyes a thrill Astrid would carry with her.

Surely there must be somebody for Astrid tonight. She hated settling for a lacklustre meal, but it was looking all the more likely by the minute.

"Oh, sorry!"

Her hearing picked up the apology over the music as a man accidentally knocked into her, clearly jostled by the short, stocky man shoving past him. Astrid couldn't help noticing he smelled sober, sweet with an edge of something smoky in his scent, leather clad legs the first thing her eyes noticed. Drawing them up a long, thin body, she found a slightly shy, nervous looking type. Crooked smile, apologetic green eyes, sharp jaw, ropey muscles in his long, freckled arms. Pale enough she could see the veins fluttering under his skin.

And oh, he was interested in her, Astrid could tell by the thick swallow as he tore said green eyes away from her cleavage.

Yes, he would do nicely.

"Dance?"

Astrid gestured to the dance floor, leaning a little closer, letting her pheromones fill his next breath, soft and inviting. He nodded, surprise evident but the feel of his pulse racing against her fingers when Astrid grabbed his wrist to lead him over was already getting her a little hungry.

Dancing was clearly not the mans area of expertise, but with Astrid's hands on him he followed her lead well enough, all but pouncing on her if the scent of lust pounding through his rapid pulse was any indication. Oh, but Astrid needed more than that to know he was the one for the night. Waiting for the song to shift tempo - after so long stalking the Earth, Astrid knew them all by now - she gripped his hand in hers, guiding it over her hip, feeling his body heat soak into her cool skin as it settled on her waist for a few seconds before reaching the underside of her breast.

His breath quickened, a faint flush colouring freckled cheeks. Astrid wondered if he was simply not used to forward women. Or women… she sniffed, dismissed the thought. He definitely wasn't a virgin. Taking the very very obvious sign of interest, the human finally leant forward, hesitant even as he pressed lips to Astrids, warm and slightly dry… Astrid needed to get him some water. Dehydrated blood was bitter. As soon as Astrid responded to his initiation, the kiss became more confident, more sure, the hand not still on her breast sliding to press against Astrid's lower back, pulling them closer.

So he wasn't _all_ shy… even better.

"Drink?"

Astrid murmured against his ear, feeling him pant for air against her neck as she made sure to rub her body up against his, pressing close as she stretched up. He nodded, bolder than before, sliding his fingers through hers as they headed toward the bar.

"No alcohol. I don't do sloppy."

He nodded, ordering something fizzy and chemical-smelling. Ah well. Sugar wasn't the worst thing to taste. She ordered a fruit juice, the sharp smell of citrus enough to dull the competing scents around them for a minute even if Astrid knew it would taste terrible. That was the joy of a straw, she could both pretend to drink through it and work at seducing her prey with the way her lips puckered and pouted around the thin plastic. And, judging by the spike in his pulse, it was working.

She gave him long enough to drink down some of it, else it would defeat the point of taking him to the bar to rehydrate anyway. Then he was agreeably following her back to the dance floor, still a little quietly confident as they kissed again, Astrid luxuriating in his body heat as they pressed together. Her short dress meant his hands on her ass almost tickled bare skin, and for a brief, exhilarating second Astrid thought he might lift her dress there in the middle of the floor.

He didn't, but Astrid could feel his erection, slid her hand down his stomach to splay over his groin, uncaring by then who saw what. His hips bucked, pressing that hot, firm length against her palm.

A muttered "let's get out of here" was all it took for Astrid to get him to agree to leave, tapping a message to whoever he'd come with on his phone while they waited for him to get his jacket from the cloakroom. The air outside was brisk, though it didn't really touch her the man eyed her skimpy dress and frowned slightly before slinging his jacket around her shoulders. Astrid would have offered it back, but it was warm and smelled of him, so she let herself indulge.

"Did you drive here?"

Astrid shook her head, following him toward what must have been his car. Only after he opened the passenger side door for her, sliding in to the drivers side himself, did he finally look over at her.

"I never did catch your name."

She didn't always tell them. But he had such earnest green eyes, and he gave her his jacket and opened doors for her…

"Astrid."

"I'm Hiccup. Well, Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup. And if you want, I'll drive you home. I'm not gonna like, expect anything from you."

Now she was the one frowning.

"What?"

Hiccup cocked his head, lips pursed in thought.

"I don't… I guess I don't do this very often. I just want to make sure you know that… you know, I won't get mad that you changed your mind now you've seen me properly."

What was she supposed to say? "I'm a vampire, my eyesight and every other sense are more supercharged than you could ever imagine?"

Sure, that would go over well.

"I don't know what dumb girl hurt you in the past, but right now all I am thinking is your place or mine, and wanting to make that decision entirely based on who lives closest."

After a little awkward stuttering, Hiccup - what a name, really, even as a nickname - indicated that he lived very close by, but reiterated that if Astrid changed her mind, he would still take her home. Pushing her hand over his thigh, Astrid squeezed at where his interest was still very much evident.

"Drive."

If she was only planning on sex, she'd have fucked him in his car by now, but Astrid wanted to take her time on him. Definitely repeat rounds.

Pinned against the front door of his little house, Astrid couldn't help mewling as she felt the steady, gnawing ache of need fill her, his mouth indecently talented - to the point Astrid intended on making more use of it, even though her own pleasure wasn't sustaining - as it closed over hers while he fumbled to unlock the door.

"Are you cold?"

His fingers danced over her upper arm, obviously feeling her chilled skin.

"Not at all. I've always ran cold though. You can warm me up."

His breath hitched, nodding as they headed in. Only the sound of a very unhappy cat pulled them apart, hissing, yowling, hackles raised and Astrid knew why, but she couldn't really tell Hiccup.

"Toothless, don't get jealous now. Uh, bedroom is that way, I'm just gonna- yep" he scooped up his cat, who was still glaring at Astrid "come on you, out."

It was sort of good, Astrid mused, as it gave her time to assess if there were any reflective surfaces in his room. A mirror on the inside of his wardrobe door, which she closed. Windows… she drew the curtains. The biggest risk was probably his TV, but Astrid reckoned she could keep his attention off that, and the black off screen wasn't very reflective.

"Sorry about Toothless, I've never seen him act like that."

_You've probably never brought home a vampire._

"It's fine. You said you don't do this much. He's probably not used to strange women."

The trouble with the cat was likely forgotten by the time Astrid pulled him back into a kiss, needing something from him before she went crazy and going for the button on his jeans, tugging open his belt and delighting in the gasp against her lips when cold hands curled around his pulsing cock.

"Too cold?"

Hiccup shook his head, thrusting into her grip and his erection showed no signs of waning for her frigid temperature. The tingle of his orgasm began to grow, only stopping long enough for Astrid to peel off her dress - it had served its purpose, and hellfire she needed to feel his heat properly. As soon as her hand resumed moving, Hiccup began to whimper against her neck. Astrid doubted he was used to the response a succubus could instill in a mortal man, the pleasure of every touch amplified, geared to ensuring she got her fix even short on time.

"Oh fuck!"

There he went, hot liquid splattering Astrid's bare stomach as he jerked and spurted. Astrid basked in the glow of satisfaction, the taste of his sexual energy on the air. Utterly delicious. She'd definitely made the right choice tonight.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't… oh gods, this is so embarrassing."

"Hey" Astrid reached for his face with the hand not still on his softening cock "it's 're young, it'll come back" in record time, Astrid would bet "and until then…"

Still flushed with mortification, Hiccup nodded, scrambling to find something to clean Astrid with, turning and stopping dead in shock when he saw her scooping up his ejaculate on her fingers, sucking it into her mouth with a pleasured sigh. It wasn't blood, but it was good.

Wiping the excess off - she could always get more - Astrid tugged his t-shirt up and off, running fingers down his chest and watching goosebumps erupt over his skin. His pulse fluttered against the side of his neck, tempting Astrid to taste… but no. Not yet.

His leather trousers were trickier to remove, practically moulded to slim thighs and a damn fine ass, but Astrid persevered, eventually getting him naked and tossing him bodily on his bed. The flash of desire on his face said this one definitely liked a strong woman. Wasn't he just a perfect meal waiting to be found?

Fingers tugged at the damp, barely-there lace around her hips, peeling off the fabric until Astrid was as bare as he was, hot hands curling around her thighs and urging her upwards. Oh, fuck yes.

His tongue was like fire against her, the heat a heady sort of burn that felt so, so good, Hiccup clearly believing in equal measures of pleasure as he worked her clit between thin lips, suckling, swiping that sinful tongue the length of her slit. For all his awkwardness, this man knew what he was doing with his mouth, Astrid would give him that.

One hand left her thigh, snaking its way up to grope and squeeze at her breast, head turning to place a nip at her inner thigh and Astrid bucked, rutting harder against his face and hearing him groan in pleasure. Lucifer, who was this guy? If she couldn't hear the thunder of his heart, feel the burn of his skin, Astrid would almost think he was like her the way his lips and tongue demanded her ecstacy, as though he too could feed on her moans and cries, as though her climax would be his ultimate indulgence.

Letting her head fall back and attempts at silence be damned, Astrid let her orgasm tear through her, far too long since she'd fallen to a human mouth herself and the wracking tremors of her body showed it, the way she swore and keened considerably less elegant than she usually tried to be. Tonight, she was letting him help her let go it seemed.

Hiccup tumbled her to his bed, watching her chest heave with very rapt, attentive eyes. She didn't need to breathe to live, but some intrinsic remnant of humanity seemed to let itself be known when Astrid was done making a lot of noise. Again, a rare occurrence in itself.

"See something you like?"

"Have you seen you? You're… wow."

Astrid almost jibed that no, she hadn't seen herself in a while. The invention of digital cameras meant she knew how she looked now - not much different - but unlike the humans who saw their face in every window, puddle, mirror, even the panel on a microwave or their friends sunglasses… Astrid scarcely saw herself. And to see someone who so clearly, genuinely meant it rather than as a sort of social lubricant to get her into bed… it touched her cold, dead heart for just a second.

Knowing he'd expect to still be waiting for natural refractory period to kick in, Astrid distracted Hiccup with a kiss, uncaring of the taste of herself on his lips as she reached down, stroking his soft cock. If he'd never been with a succubus before, Hiccup wouldn't know how they had… abilities. Such as ensuring a ready man when they were feeding. Hiccup let out a low groan, looking down in surprise to see his cock fill out against her hand. She could practically hear the question on his tongue, but he didn't say anything.

Just as he didn't ask. Astrid knew he wanted, forcing back a laugh at having to resort to something as crude as dirty talk if it meant another hit of his energy, his hunger for her.

"If you want to fuck my tits, you only have to say so."

His mouth fell open in shock, cock twitching in her hand. Astrid resolved to try filthy words again on him later, though now as he stammered and looked hopeful that she understood, Astrid settled for feeling the burn of his shaft settling against her sternum. She grabbed at her own breasts, pushing them together to give him the feeling he wanted.

Even this… Astrid wasn't endowed with a penis, had no idea how this felt for him, but even if it was more visual than actual sensation that drove his cock between her breasts, Astrid knew he'd be feeling everything several times stronger. His length was long enough that if she craned her neck, Astrid could suck the tip of him in on each thrust, the pull back freeing him with a lewd, wet pop! as he thrust again. The way his hair fell over his eyes, the grunting, panting, sweating… it really shouldn't have been as attractive as it was, but Astrid was half-drunk on his essence already, let her mind open up to feel every nuance of his pleasure.

It was risky; if she lost focus, then sometimes a human could feel her tugging at their mind too. True rapture came from the brain first, and the swirling mix of their lusting thoughts and raging hormones, the rush of sensations and then the final waves… it was all Astrid could ever want, but she so rarely let herself. Hiccup was too potent, too tempting. She let it happen.

The way his hips surged, Hiccup was already close. Astrid watched his cock slip back and forth, felt the sticky wetness of precum mixed with her saliva wet her chest, hot and quick as the swollen head pressed back through plush mounds to seek her mouth again. Hiccup leant forward to brace a hand against the bedframe, the other reaching down to tweak Astrid's nipple. Even as he slowly lost himself to the succubus, giving her what she came for, Hiccup couldn't seem to forget about pleasing her in turn.

"W-where should I…"

"All over me."

He whined at her words, a bead of sweat Astrid had the strangest urge to lick off running down his chest, wet against her stomach a few beats later as HIccup's hips rutted quicker. Unable to resist, Astrid clamped down on his climax. It wasn't easy, and couldn't be held indefinitely, but it made for a bigger hit, a fuller meal. Hiccup keened, clearly frustrated despite himself.

She forced herself to back off from his mind for a minute, forced herself to be satisfied with the rush of his second climax as Hiccup pulled back with a primal, choked cry and came over her chest, her stomach, definitely a bigger mess left on her this time and Astrid delighted in every spurt. The heat, the scent, the sound of his racing heart and those last few whimpers as Hiccup reached down, milking the final drips from his cock to pool on her taut stomach.

"Wow. Think you needed that."

Hiccup didn't have to know he was getting a little… help from her. Maybe she liked him a little too much. Astrid hadn't been so intrigued by a human in a while.

"I uh… yeah I didn't know I had that in me."

Giggling, Astrid let the second dose work its way through her, revitalised, re-energised and utterly ravenous for more of him. Dragging the small towel he'd given her over the worst of the mess, Astrid tossed it aside and shoved him on his back, crawling over him to kiss him again. When had kissing become more than just a tease, the prelude to the meal? He was far too talented, Astrid decided.

She kept it up for a few minutes, letting her hands roam his body, tingling with the heat of his hands as he explored her in turn. Astrid couldn't get him hard again too quickly or he might begin to suspect it was more than just the hot girl at work on his usual recovery times.

He was lean, but oddly beautiful. Wiry, but a hidden strength seemed to simmer beneath the surface. Astrid let her hands trace the planes of his chest, the definition of his surprisingly broad shoulders. His neck. Oh, Astrid almost drooled at the thought of sinking her teeth in there. If he'd noticed Astrid had some surprisingly sharp fangs, he didn't let on. They weren't oversized, purely functional but just enough that in the right light, Astrid could use them as a threat. Like back in the club.

She felt no need to threaten Hiccup.

Letting the fresh waves of arousal flow back through him, Astrid felt him swell against her thigh, amazed that he'd not yet complained at the feel of her cold body against his own as they simply laid kissing, touching, pressed together.

"Condom."

It was more forethought than Astrid was used to, and part of her wanted to tell him not to, to let her feel his heat inside her, but it seemed the wrong time to explain why pregnancy was no risk. And latex didn't stop her feeling how very hot he was, only really dulling the climax, but Astrid could live with that, finally moving off him so Hiccup could retrieve his human protection.

Hiccup tore the foil open, sheathed himself in a silence broken only by his heavy breaths, laying Astrid on her back and watching her face oh so closely.

"Is this still ok?"

He _asked_.

Astrid could only nod, surprised in herself at him leaving her speechless. Something about his eyes… or maybe it was just him. Wet, lax, wanting, Astrid still gasped as thick, hard heat pressed inside her, nothing in the way Hiccup penetrated her steadily, nothing in his body language indicating that he cared or even noticed how cool she was against his body heat. Instead, his hand slid under one thigh, curving Astrid's leg up around his hips, letting his cock stroke deeper inside her on each thrust.

How long had it been since Astrid let a guy take her this way? She was usually on top, or bent over. In control or impersonal. Get the hit, bite, go. Yet here was Hiccup, undoing her with his steady insistence she enjoy this as much as he, with no idea as to the creature in his bed.

For a heart-starting moment, Astrid almost told him.

"Astrid…"

He breathed her name like an oath, a promise, though Astrid had no idea to whom anyone could make a promise about a vampire. His back was sweaty, but Astrid could not have cared less as that dizzying heat filled her again and again, his chest hot and slick against her breasts when Hiccup pressed closer still, seeming unable to get enough of her. Astrid wasn't even sure it was down to what she was anymore, just that maddening sense of something she couldn't shake between them.

Especially when she realised he wasn't falling to the climax so easily this time. If anything, Astrid's powers were more potent like this, condom or not, but Hiccup was still going strong, lengthening his strokes and watching every twist and buck of Astrid beneath him. If she fed on his energy, Hiccup equally fed on her pleasure, heart skipping a beat every time Astrid moaned to the point she'd have worried if he didn't just keep going. It was getting harder to hold herself down, nails in his back breaking skin and the scent of blood only made her crave more.

She was stronger than him, dangerously so. If she lost herself now, Astrid could hurt him. Not that he knew that. He was putting a trust in Astrid that Hiccup didn't even know needed to exist. Forcing her hands away from his molten skin, Astrid fisted at the sheets - his bed was far more replaceable than his ribcage. The edges of her mind were struggling to stay locked tight as Hiccup fucked her to the edge, adamantly intent on taking Astrid over it with him and she was, somehow, utterly powerless against that need.

It was almost more than she could do to hold out for him, knowing if she let herself fall Astrid wouldn't be able to focus on the feed, but there were only seconds between them as Hiccup shuddered to an explosive end, his rush filling Astrid almost as if it were her own and sending her spiralling, fabric definitely tearing under her vice grip as she quaked under this maddening, mysterious human.

Sweaty and seeming like he could easily fall asleep there atop her, like some damp, scent-heavy blanket, Hiccup pushed himself up on shaking forearms, eyeing Astrid beneath him and she found herself a little nervous. Could he see that her skin didn't flush? That her heart did not pound? She was covered in sweat, but it was all his.

"That was… wow. I don't have words."

Astrid could only nod in agreement, watching as he rolled over, ditching the condom in a bin near his bed before stretching out on the ruined sheets like an oversized cat. Ironic, really, since his cat had tried to out Astrid.

All she had to do now was wait for him to settle, half-asleep. Bite him. Get her fill and go. He'd wake up with a sore neck and some wild memories. Astrid couldn't stay - how would she ever explain she couldn't leave his house when the sun rose again?

The second he pulled her into him, apparently set on a cuddle, Astrid felt reason slip away. Maybe she could justify it to herself by getting him aroused again, taking another hit of his sexual energy. He certainly seemed to have plenty to give.

Or maybe… maybe Astrid was hesitating because she knew if she bit him, she couldn't come back. And, as his fingers slid down her back, pulling her closer so his mouth could close over hers again… Astrid just wasn't ready to commit to never seeing him again yet.

-HTTYD-

**And Kinktober is DONE!**

**I can't believe it either. Let's all cry together. Me in relief. You guys too, probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late night inspiration when I'm meant to be working on... well, a lot of other things?**

**Oh well!**

-HTTYD-

Hel, she shouldn't have been there. Not again.

"Gods... so good..."

His words melted against her ear, voice thick with the weight of pleasure that each thrust into her gave him. Astrid felt his hot fingers tighten on her chilled hips, his own snapping into her again, again, _again..._

The fact Hiccup let her turn up and fuck him stupid wasn't _that_ surprising in itself, she supposed. Not when Astrid knew that no human woman could match the thrill of a succubus, and there had been such an intense spark between them the first night that even _she_ had to go back for more.

No, his allowance didn't surprise her.

Astrid's inability to bite him did.

This was the _fourth_ time now. Four times she'd gone to him again, telling herself that _this time, this time I'll bite him and be done with it._ And every night, when he'd fallen asleep with his arms slung around her, either too high on pleasure or too ignorant to notice her lacking heartbeat while his thrummed against her back, to realise she _never_ warmed up even though his skin was all but blistering against hers... Astrid looked at him. Decided _next time, next time for sure._

Then she'd slip out before light came along, knowing without asking that he'd wake disappointed, hope she was there in the morning.

His mind was open, even that shallow human defence down against the recurring guest in his bed. Human minds were easy enough to break in to, but sensitive enough that they'd feel it. Here, with Hiccup wide open to her, Astrid couldn't even look at him when he was inside her. Because then she'd sink into his mind, drink in his ecstacy and remember that the sex was only supposed to be half the meal.

Her fangs tingled, scratching against her own bottom lip, reminding her the last human she'd drank from had been dissatisfying, bland, flavourless. Purely functional. After tasting the lust that poured from the man behind her, Astrid could barely even feel the warmth in other humans, drinking only to keep her undead body alive and going back to him every time she needed _this_ kind of hit.

Fingers splayed across the middle of her back, pushing; Astrid was strong enough to resist, but let him nudge her down until her cheek pressed to the pillow, feeling his pace quicken, the hand on her back moving down to grope her ass between thrusts. His body heat was all but enough to get her off on its own; he burned hotter, somehow, than all the others. Like the most inviting fire, tempting Astrid to walk in and let the inferno consume her.

It did, body pitching, convulsing in ways she still wasn't quite used to at the mercy of a mere human man, hearing him curse under his breath as he felt Astrid shudder, unaware that his answering climax was a second hit, enough to make Astrid tremble anew. Hiccup slumped against her back, arms snaking around her to ensure Astrid tumbled down to the side with him, lips pressing to the back of her shoulder.

"Why do you never stay the night?"

What could she tell him? That the first light of dawn would reveal what she was?

That Astrid resented the need to lie?

That she'd never wished so hard to be human as she did when she watched him sleeping next to her?

"Because then you'll start getting ideas."

"Ideas about what?"

His voice was confused, and Astrid somehow knew if she turned and looked at his face, she'd find a neat little furrow in his brow to match.

"That this is more than just sex. I told you. This doesn't mean anything."

Astrid felt the pulse of sadness; he was getting attached. She was going to end up hurting him, and not in the way she'd originally planned. Even now, his mind hadn't closed off from her. Hiccup was still as weak as ever to her pheremones, but unless she _really_ pushed it, he always lasted long enough for her when they fucked. Normally, she rushed it to get the hit, only letting the sex go on as long as it needed to unless she was ravenous and needed a bigger high. Somehow Hiccup could temper it, hold off so Astrid came too.

He shifted behind her, ditching the soiled condom. Astrid loathed them probably more than he did; she ached to feel his heat inside her properly, that wet, sticky completion. Her body couldn't contract human illness, nor could he knock her up. But the one time she'd asked if he was clear as an opening to _that_ sort of discussion, Hiccup shut her down and said he'd never go unprotected with someone he wasn't actually dating. Astrid let it go. She'd take the slightly dulled end result to not have to deal with _emotions._

Even now, with her refusing to even entertain the notion there might be more to them, Hiccup's hands were on her skin, fire on ice as his mouth began to trail along her spine, rolling her on her front so he could map the curve of her lower back with his tongue. The only sweat he'd taste on her skin was his own, but Hiccup probably couldn't tell the difference; he didn't seem to care either way, teeth nipping at the soft swell of her ass, eyes dark and mouth smirking when Astrid twisted to look over her shoulder at him. He repeated the teasing bite, unknowing that he was tempting the beast tonight.

Astrid let him pull her up onto hands and knees, felt his hot tongue delve down, teasing the little patch of skin that had little feeling of its own other than anticipation, an aching need for him to move down, move up, she didn't _care_ so long as he _moved._ His tongue retreated, but it was only for him to coat it in fresh saliva before Astrid felt the wet, warm muscle against her ass again, teasing over the tight guardian muscle and _oh,_ that was new. Of all the men she'd had, none had put their mouth _there_ \- and a couple had fucked her there, when Astrid was particularly intrigued by them or hungry enough for their blood that she'd give them the human-taboo access in exchange for the hearty helping of satisfied blood she got after they fell asleep.

It was strange at first, body unsure how to process the new sensation. Hiccup went slowly, tracing circles, the faint stubble on his jaw just enough to leave a pleasant sort of scratchy friction against the soft skin nearby while the damp swipes of his tongue sent fresh warmth through her cold body. Slowly, the tingles began, starting where his tongue touched her and moving through the rest of her body until she felt them in the tips of her fingers and toes, wetness pooling lower down to coat his fingers when they slid up her thigh, hesitantly checking Astrid was aroused before stroking her clit.

Almost before she even realised it, Astrid felt the next climax curl low in her belly, his tongue moving faster in time with his fingers, all heat and slick and stroking, mixing sensations until she couldn't take it any longer. Hiccup carried her through, slowing his touches steadily down to a stop until Astrid was trembling, limbs feeling jelly-like.

"I'll be right back."

He rubbed her lower back, slipped away while Astrid was still shaking. She heard the water splashing, realised he was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, shivered as his saliva dried on her skin. What was it about him and _new?_ Hiccup had no business giving Astrid some kind of earth-shattering experience every time her resolve weakened and she came back.

Determined not to be at his mercy any longer, Astrid was ready when he came back, erection renewed - without her help, though she'd shortened the recovery plenty of times by now, and Hiccup never questioned the multiple performances a night. She hauled him to the bed, smirking as she heard his pulse rise for her physicality, one hand pinning his hips down while her mouth found his cock. This was her favourite way to torment him; she could drink him down at the end, and the way he twisted and bucked was incredible, those weak sobbing pleas when she used her _skills_ to force his orgasm back until he was fit to explode...

"A-Astrid!"

Her name never sounded so sweet as it did dripping from his tongue in the heat of passion, she decided. Taking the firm, hot shaft as deep as she could, Astrid reveled in the feel of his pulse throbbing against her tongue, the twitching of his cock when she held him there longer than he thought she should be capable of, unaware that Astrid could hold him there til he came if she wanted - breathing was no concern of hers.

Stroking the base of his cock a few times to watch him squirm with each pass of her chilled fingers, Astrid tongued his frenulum, sucked the tip in her mouth and peered up at him, tasted the surging lust before resuming her efforts, craving more but not ready for it to be over. She saw his fingers clutch the sheets beneath him as she clamped down, holding him at the edge until he was barely able to _breathe_ for sheer desperation. Only then did Astrid let him go, feel the swelling wave come crashing down as he came, legs twitching, hips jerking, back arching.

He was beautiful like that.

His taste flooded her mouth, his climax singing in her system, filling her with energy, fire, lust.

She wanted _more._ Always, always _more_ with him.

As Hiccup shuddered on his bed, coming down from the latest wrecking climax Astrid gave him, she glannced at his clock, hearing the _tick tick tick_ of the seconds hand. She should go. If she gave him a little nudge, Hiccup would be ready to fall asleep any minute now. She'd certainly worn him out enough, though of course equally she could raise his... want again.

"Don't go yet."

He seemed to read it in her face, or maybe realised the hour himself. Astrid sighed, not answering except to kick the covers down the bed, trapped between him and the heat-holding blankets the closest she felt to having her own body heat in many, many years. Hiccup didn't comment, but she _felt_ his happiness, the flare of hope that this time she'd still be there when he woke up. She wouldn't be, but she let him have his moment.

Without hesitation or question, he had his arms around her, bodies close, his leg sliding through hers and Astrid wondered if he ever questioned her lacking body heat properly, or if he'd just accepted she ran cold and didn't care why. She couldn't imagine cuddling up with a human-shaped ice block was as pleasant as being held by a human-shaped bonfire was.

He fell asleep without her intervention, breathing slowing to an even lull. Astrid waited a little while, the dark not inhibiting her vision as she glanced around the room, locating her clothes so she could get them quickly. Edging into a seated position, she ran her tongue over her fangs, saw the flutter of his pulse against the side of his throat.

Enough was enough.

Astrid slid from the bed, pulled on her clothes and twisted her hair back into a half-assed braid, intending to shower and fix it when she left. Then she was kneeling on the bed, a brief flicker of ridiculous concern making her tuck the covers back in so no chill would fill the space she'd vacated, so Hiccup wouldn't be cold.

She drew in a deep breath, sex and satiation heady flavours in the air, tempting her closer to his steady pulse, each beat deafeningly loud in her ears now she was focusing. Leaning down, Astrid braced herself to only take what she needed, certain he'd be as irresitible now as he ever was.

The skin tore neatly beneath her fangs, allowing Astrid access to the taste of his lifeblood, barely suppressing a moan of rapture as she tasted him at last. The heat flowed through her, settling in her ice-cold core, something in her trying to remind Astrid that now, now she couldn't come back, that biting him had cemented the seperation. She'd never returned to a bitten one, not when she'd have to explain the bruise they woke with, the pain.

Drawing back, she ran her tongue over the bite, closing it enough to ensure the human wouldn't bleed all over his bed, suffer infection or accidentally open the holes up wider and sustain a more serious blood loss. Astrid's tongue ran over her lips, savouring each drop of Hiccup. Oh, she'd known he'd taste amazing, and he'd not disappointed. Stretching, she felt the strength filling her, a full and proper meal at last. No more half-meals.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup was stirring, peering up in the dark and his hand searching the empty space. It was near pitch black to him, but Astrid reckoned he saw her for the brief seconds before she was gone. His cat growled from its place in the kitchen as Astrid slipped out, glancing around to ascertain empty streets before she left at a speed no human was capable of.

She wondered how long it would take Hiccup to accept she wasn't coming back. How long until she faded in his mind to just a strange little period in his life, a few chance encounters and the strange pain the final time. Just a peculiar little mystery.

-HTTYD-

**Aww, poor Hiccup. He'll be ever so confused.**

 


End file.
